Code Geass: It's Halloween in the Tokyo Settlement
by Moonbagger
Summary: It's Halloween in the Tokyo Settlement, and the Black Knights are having a get together. After telling spooky stories, things start getting a little too real for their tastes.
1. Chapter 1

It comes once a year. Every October, houses become covered in silk cobwebs, slightly spook decorations, and green lights. The streets are filled with children wandering from house to house, shouting the words, "Trick or Treat!" and receiving all forms of sweets in return.

Lelouch wasn't afraid to admit that Halloween was one of his favorite days of the year. This should come to no surprise to anyone since he is, afterall, a man of masks.

Inside of Ashford Academy's primary gymnasium, the one the students gather whenever the Emperor gives a public speech, Lelouch was helping Milly, Shirley, Nina, Rivalz, Suzaku, and a few 'volunteers' set up Halloween decorations for the school's Halloween dance party. The Gym was covered in fake cobwebs, skeletons, spiders, zombies, gravestones, and ghosts. Green lights were hanging from the ceiling, and smoke machines were lined up against the corners of the gym.

"This year may turn out to be our best yet. Wouldn't you say madame president?" Lelouch said.

Milly looked around the gym, and admired their work. Lelouch could see the mischief in Milly's eyes as she was no doubt planning a few hidden surprises for the party goers.

"I couldn't agree more. After I've had my own run of the place," Milly said.

Lelouch felt a chill run down his spine. Whatever Milly had planned for this year must be more extravagant than last year when she had some students dress as clowns, and sent them after everyone else while wielding fake chainsaws.

Lelouch never admitted that he had both pissed and shat himself when those clown showed up.

"Damn you Milly, and your crazy schemes," Lelouch thought.

They still had more work to do on the gym, but Milly decided they were done for the day. Lelouch took the opportunity to slip away from the school unnoticed with his special bag. The one with his Zero costume. Being it Halloween and all, Lelouch decided that the Black Knights should celebrate as well. Even though the Japanese celebrate their own version of Halloween, it usually takes place during the summer, before October even arrives.

However, the festivities in the Tokyo settlement have instilled in the Black Knights a party attitude. As such, tonight Lelouch, and his officers were their own little Halloween party at their hideout.

When Lelouch got there, Kallen was already sitting on the wall long sofa. She held a textbook from school in her hand, and looked like she was studying for the upcoming test.

"Kallen, studying dutifully as ever I see," Lelouch said.

"Not much else interesting to read around here," Kallen said flipping a page.

Not even Dr. Cloven's study on the Roman Empire! Did Lelouch stock their bookshelves with all one-hundred and seventy-two volumes for nothing? Lelouch silently sat down in his usual spot, and sulked. He spent a small fortune on those books.

A half-hour later, the rest of the Black Knights had arrived. Tamaki burst through the door with bags of groceries in his arms.

"The party has arrived baby!" Tamaki said.

Tamaki quickly set the bags on the table, and began pulling out everything from snacks to booze, and setting out for everyone. Inoue brought the biggest pumpkin shaped cake Lelouch had ever seen. Yoshida and Sugiyama were carefully hauling it in. Minami carried a box full of DVD's. Ohgi brought… a Ouija board?

Lelouch once used a Ouija board, and he swore he'd never do it again. If Ohgi pulled that thing out, Lelouch was outta here.

"Now we're all here," Tamaki said pulling out a beer bottle, "Let's quit wasting time, and get to celebrating!"

"Tamaki shouldn't we wait a while before… you know what forget it," Inoue said.

"Heh good call. There's no way Tamaki is passing up the opportunity to drink as much alcohol as his body can handle," Sugiyama said.

"Want one Zero?" Kallen asked.

"Nice try Kallen," Lelouch said with a laugh.

"Actually, I half expected you to have a secret straw in that mask of yours," Kallen said smiling.

Lelouch blinked. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"Perhaps I should get an upgrade," Lelouch said.

Inside their hideout, the Black Knights forgot about the Britannians, and the rebellion. For a few hours, they enjoyed their brief time without bullets flying over their heads, and people dying around them. As the sun set, and night drew a dark blanket over Japan, The rebel's party started winding down.

Tamaki had everyone sit down around the table. In typical Halloween fashion, he believed that they should tell spooky stories like the kids do. It was childish idea, but that was made it so appealing to the others. It was like taking themselves back to times when things were easier, and happy.

"Okay you guys listening 'hic?'" Tamaki said.

"Yes Tamaki we're listening," Kallen said, "Now come on. What's story about."

"This tale, chronicles the curse of the Britannian Royal Family!" Tamaki said.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. This out to be interesting.

Tamaki began his story five hundred years ago. The Britannian crown Prince was walking through the streets of London, when he came across a woman so beautiful that she glowed in the sunlight. The Prince was immediately smitten with her, and he made the decision to make her his. He first approached her as any gentlemen would do. He told her how beautiful she was to him, and asked to escort her during her day. The woman agreed, and the two spent the day walking through London.

When the day ended, the Prince asked the woman to accompany him back to the palace. The woman, realizing his intentions, politely declined. The Prince however, did not accept rejection, and had his guards drag the screaming woman back to the palace.

The next day, the woman's mother came to the palace, and demanded the release of her daughter. The Emperor laughed, and told her the her daughter belonged to his son now, and that she had no right to take her back. The mother was furious, and she declared that Britannia's thirst for power would consume them, and that every five hundred years the Royal Family would experience a hunger so great it destroy them.

The Emperor merely laughed the mother off, and ordered her executed for speaking out against the Royal Family.

"Then the next morning. The Royal Family woke up to the most extreme craving they ever experienced. Before any of them realized what had happened, the palace was filled with a sea of bodies, drained of all the blood in their veins. Standing above the corpses, the Royal Family looked into each others eyes, and realized with pure terror, that they had all become VAMPIRES!"

Tamaki waited patiently for the reaction of his fellow Black Knights. Everyone in the hideout stared at him with blank expressions. Then Kallen spoke up.

"That was the dumbest story I've ever heard," she said.

"Yeah that wasn't scary at all," Sugiyama said.

"Well I didn't expect you guys to lose sleep over this. I mean we're Black Knights for crying out loud!" Tamaki said.

"Then why bother telling us?" Inoue said.

"Well I at least thought it make your skin crawl," Tamaki said.

"It seems you have failed in that regard Tamaki," Lelouch said with no small amount of amusement. While the story wasn't scary in the slightest, Lelouch did find it quite entertaining. The Royal Family turning into Vampires. How ludicrous was that?

"I actually thought it was very well told for a spooky story."

Everyone froze in their seats. They looked at each other silently asking if that had been them who spoke, but no one answered. They turned to the second floor of hideout. Up the stairs, standing behind the railing, was Princess Euphemia li Britannia. Her eyes were blood red instead of blue, and her smile showed sharp canines protruding from her lips.

* * *

Suzaku calmly walked the the quiet street, and enjoyed the serenity of the night. It was so peaceful at night after most people in the city have gone to sleep. It was why Suzaku would occasionally take walks like this. There was little that would disturb him.

"RUN!"

"OH MY GOD WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

Suzaku stopped in his tracks. His eyes nearly jumped from their sockets when he saw a group of Black Knights run screaming out of an alleyway, and sprint past him. To his utter shock, Zero was right behind them shrieking the loudest. His words were incoherent, and terrified.

Suzaku stood there dumbfounded, as he watched them disappear from sight. Just what in the world spooked them.

"Oh hi Suzaku."

Suzaku turned around, and saw Euphemia standing behind him. She was wearing a long black cape with a high collar. She smiled brightly at him, and showed off a set of fake vampire teeth. Her blue eyes covered by colored contacts.

Suzaku looked back in the direction the Black Knights fled, before turning back to Euphemia.

"Your highness it's great to see you, but what are you doing out here?" Suzaku asked.

Euphemia giggled.

"Oh I was just going around scaring the townspeople," she said.

Suzaku gave a small laugh. Euphemia just sent the Black Knights running for the hills with nothing more than a costume.

"You know you shouldn't be out here alone your highness. Princess Cornelia wouldn't approve of it," Suzaku said.

Euphemia rolled her eyes.

"Oh you're always such a stick in the mud Suzaku. Can't you have some fun once in awhile?" Euphemia said.

"I get enough of that with Milly," Suzaku said.

They both laughed at that. Milly Ashford's reputation wasn't restricted to the Academy which she ruled.

"Come on your highness. I'll escort you back to the Government Center," Suzaku said.

Euphemia nodded, and took out her colored contacts, and fake teeth. She handed them Suzaku who put them in his pocket.

"Still, it'll be a funny story to tell everyone how you defeated the infamous Zero…"

Suzaku's smile dropped, and he took a step back from the glowing red eyes, and the toothy grin staring back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lelouch burst into his house, and stared slack jawed at the scene inside.

"Sayoko what's going!" Lelouch yelled.

"Forgive me my lord!" Sayoko cried.

"Big Brother help me!" Nunnally screamed.

Nunnally was currently flying around in a circle. Literally flying. As in, her feet weren't touching the ground. She was actually going pretty fast. Too fast in fact. If she were to hit a wall, it would certainly mean a trip to the hospital. Most startling of all however, were her eyes.

They were open for the first time in seven years. But they weren't the soft violet eyes that Lelouch remembered. They were glowing blood red, and they were bulged open in terror as Nunnally continued to perform donuts in the air.

Lelouch took a quick look in a nearby mirror, and screamed at his own reflection. His eyes were glowing red too! His noticed his incisors had become long canines.

"Why is this happening?" Lelouch shouted.

"Big Brother!" Nunnally cried.

"AH I'm coming Nunnally!" Lelouch said.

He stood next to Sayoko, and waited for Nunnally to pass by him. With no other idea of how to get Nunnally out of the air, he decided he'd try pulling her down. At the right moment, he and Sayoko leaped into the air, and wrapped their arms around Nunnally's waist.

And proceeded to be carried around the room at the same speed as Nunnally was going before. This time adding their own terrified screams to the mix.

The door to their house opened, and Milly stepped in.

"What is all the screaming…"

Milly stopped where she was, and stared in total disbelief. Lelouch saw her, and thanked god for sending aid.

"Milly quick, call the Fire Department! No wait, find a scientist!" Lelouch said.

"OH okay. Don't crash into anything. I'll go find a scientist!" Milly said, and ran out of the house.

* * *

Cornelia stumbled into her bedroom groggily. Today had been a long day. All she wanted to do now was slip into bed, and fall asleep. First though, she really wanted a shower.

Stepping into the shower, Cornelia turned the hot water on, and just let the soothing heat wash down her body. This was what she needed right now. Cornelia reached up to grab the dishrag when she looked into the mirror mounted onto the shower wall. Guilford had put it there because he preferred to shave while in the shower, and so it was there to help him keep his face smooth and beard free.

It also allowed Cornelia to see her new glowing red eyes, and sharp canines poking out from her lips. At that moment, the world was introduced to Cornelia's terrified shriek. To many people's surprise, it was higher pitched and girly to what everyone was expecting.

* * *

Emperor Charles zi Britannia woke up to another boring day in Britannia's capital city of Pendragon. He stepped into the bathroom to prepare for another tired and dull day. The moment he did however, Charles was greeted by a most interesting sight. His own reflection. He was the same, but now so different. Burning red eyes stared back at him, and fangs stuck out of his mouth ready to bite down on something.

Charles gave his first genuine smile in years. He had become a vampire. Just like in that old legend.

"Bismarck! Come here, and see this. You won't believe the interesting thing that just happened," Charles yelled.

Elsewhere in the palace, screams of shock and surprise came from the other members of the Royal Family. One servant even spotted Anya Alstreim, the knight of five, running down the hallways screaming in nothing but a bath towel.

* * *

High in the dark, moonlit sky of the Tokyo Settlement, Suzaku watch the buildings rush by him at high speed. Wrapped around his stomach were the arms of his vampiric Princess as she held him tightly to her. Euphemia flew them over the settlement, and weaved between skyscrapers, and tall structures.

As they flew towards the rising moon on the horizon, Suzaku let out a loud cheer for all to hear.

"THIS IS THE BEST HALLOWEEN EVER!"


End file.
